Trina: Discoveries
by Morgana
Summary: This is about a character I made up. It covers a lot of holes in the MWPP history as we know it. Lots of the characters other than the main one are made up, too. I can't help that.
1. Part 1: Past

Trina: Discoveries 

Trina: Discoveries 

Part 1: Past   
  
  
  
  


A/N: Lots of these characters might seem unfamiliar. That's because me and my friends made them up. Zippy McMirran belongs to novadragon; Salazar Riddle, Severus's true identity as the son of Voldemort, and Titania Aleci belong to She-who-must-no-be-named. Of course, Trina Skeeter and also Amber Jewelle belong to me. All other characters and concepts belong to JK Rowling and Scholastic. Now that I've done the disclaimer in the author's note, we can get on with the story.   
  
  
  
  


I hate trying to explain things like this. I mean, how am I supposed to tell my whole life history in a paragraph? And still have room for what happens in the present? 

I guess I better try. 

My name is Trina Skeeter. Why don't I change my name? It's stupid. How do I go through life with a last name that means "mosquito"? Maybe it's appropriate for Rita, but not me. At least, I think. 

See, I've already wasted a paragraph talking about my name. 

Well, the reason I'm writing this is because I complained about not knowing who I truly am. Advice: never say something like that to someone like my father. He gave me this book and told me, "By the time you run out of paper in this book, you will know yourself inside and out." Then he wanted me promise to write faithfully, and only put what I truly felt. 

What was I supposed to do? I promised. 

I probably could have gone back on my word, but I'm not that kind of person. So here I am, carrying out a written conversation with a notebook. 

Sigh. 

) * (

I was born Catrina Melinda Skeeter, but all my friends call me Trina. I have a twin sister Rita, but I don't like her a lot. That's a huge understatement, by the way. 

I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The exact location is god-knows-where, but it's somewhere in the UK. 

The things taught at Hogwarts... well, they're not your normal subjects. Because at Hogwarts, you don't learn reading, writing, and arithmetic. You learn Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts... 

Magic is taught at Hogwarts. 

I am a witch. Beside me as I write are my magic wand and my beloved messenger and pet, Lislan the owl. She hoots softly, thinking I have a message for her to deliver, but when I shake my head, she spreads her wings and flies to the owlery. 

Another owl appears at the window. Titania's, I see. As I unfold the note, this owl leaves also. 

On the note, in that ever-neat handwriting, dwells a cryptic message. 

Meet me at the library before breakfast. 

Time and time again, I wish that the Sorting Hat had put me in the same House as my friends. As it is, we are forced to take advantage of every spare moment in order to talk. But even as I think of it I know it would never happen. My friends are in Gryffindor, where the brave live. I- well, I'm and Slytherin. Cunning, and, though no one ever says it, evil. 

Not that there's anything wrong with Slytherin. I mean, it's a million times better than Hufflepuff, where Rita is. Good riddance. 

My twin gets on my nerves a lot. More understatement. We're nothing alike, besides the fact that we both hate each other. Rita's dark reddish-brown hair and batlike eyes contrast sharply, so I'm told, with my long blond hair and blue eyes. 

But the most different thing about us is our nature. I take things for what they are, neither optimist nor pessimist, but just telling it like it is. Rita, on the other hand... well, she enjoys stretching the truth. 

What the fates were thinking when they put us together, I can't figure. Others, with their cruel sense of humor, always seem to shape my life. 

But back to my friends... 

We're like a cult, repelling others with our closeness. I suppose it all started with James and Sirius, instant best friends. Then Remus and Peter... 

Peter, the bane of my life. He has a crush on me. 

Thank you, loyal subjects, I AM the Queen of Understatement. 

I have no idea why he persists. I don't want a practically Squib Gryffindor, for God's sake! But his three inch thick skull just can't seem to grasp that. So, no matter what I do, I have a short, fat little half-Squib following me around like a puppy. Sigh. Life's not fair. 

Then, life wasn't exactly fair to Remus, either. He's a werewolf. People cringe away from him, thinking just because he was bitten as a child means he's a bad person. But his friends know better. 

Remus tried to hide it. It worked... for a little while. Eventually, James and Sirius found out. They and Peter helped him the only way they could... by becoming Animagi. 

Thus Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs was born. 

I didn't know, of course, although I had some idea. However, I could not guess the whole truth until that fateful night. 

It was a full moon. Remus was out "sick" again, as usual. But Zippy and I were growing tired of unexplained absences and barely plausible excuses. Tonight, we vowed, we would learn the truth. 

I don't know how long we waited, hidden in the shadows near the Forbidden Forest. It must have been ages. But all our efforts paid off when the animals appeared. 

A motley crew they were: a stag, a large black dog, a rat. But the one that chilled my blood was the shaggy grey form silhoutted in the moonlight. 

A werewolf. 

We watched as the group disappeared into a tunnel beneath the roots of the Whomphing Willow. 

We waited until long after they were gone to leave the safety of our hiding place. 

) * (

Months passed as we prepared. But finally we were ready. 

We confronted them in the dark of night. We had quite a time doing it, too. But that's not really important. 

We revealed our knowledge of their secret. 

And then Zippy and I transformed. 

) * (

A leopard and an otter prowled with the group after that day, the leopard adding her presence but not her name. 

) * (

The Riddle twins... how do I begin explain the Riddle twins? Well, just because they're in my house doesn't mean I understand them. 

Salazar I know... or at least I should. He's normally cheerful and fun to be with. People say he doesn't seem like a Slytherin at all, but I don't think so. There's more to him than meets the eye. 

And Severus... the only thing I know about him is that I don't like him. I don't really want to know more. 

) * (

There I go. I've just written a million pages about my friends and practically nothing about myself. And the whole point of writing in the first place is me. This is stupid. I refuse to waste another word on this bad idea.   
  
  
  
  


What happens to Trina next? Will she ever get Peter off her back? Will she ever write again? Read Part 2: Present to find out! 


	2. Part 2: Present

Trina: Discoveries 

Part 2: Present   
  
  
  
  


A/N: Okay, if you've read the first part, you basically know all the characters. When it says Tom or _He_, that means "Voldie". That's probably all you need to know. Oh, and no flames, please.   
  
  
  
  


It's horrible... can't think, can't eat or sleep or do anything except relive that crash over and over in my head. I ride my bicycle through the intersection, Jonathan and my beloved Lauralee following, and suddenly - screech, boom, clang. I turn around and... 

See, that's the whole reason I'm writing again. I thought that maybe if I wrote it all down, I wouldn't be tortured night and day. Maybe, just maybe, I could get away from this terrible feeling of emptiness that, at the same time, I wish would stay. I don't want to forget them. 

Because my life is shattered into a billion pieces. My husband and daughter are dead. 

Our lives were peaceful and idyllic. I probably should have known it wouldn't last. Every morning I'd wake up slowly and happily, savoring fragments of beautiful dreams as they drifted away. 

Now I wake up in a cold sweat from those horrific nightmares. When I manage to sleep at all. 

Jonathan was a Muggle. Was... 

I had turned away from the wizarding world. It brought me nothing but heartache. All my childhood friends... dead or exiled. I was scared and hurt and certainly not reasonable (a lot like I am now) and I wanted to get away from it all. So I ran to the Muggle world to hide and protect me shortly after Lily and James were killed. 

But Jonathan was different. As soon as I met him, I knew I would gladly spend the rest of my life in his arms. Soon I found out the feeling was mutual. 

Oh, and my dear little Lauralee. She is... was... my whole world. 

I don't know how I'll ever live without them. Empty. Numb. God help me when it finally sinks in. They're dead, Trina, they're dead. No reaction. It's too big for me to grasp. 

An owl has appeared at my window. I'm somehow not surprised, though I wonder how long it's been since my last owl post. 

) * (

It's from Salazar! He's alive! He needs my help. 

I have a goddaughter. 

) * (

It's hard to believe it's been seven years since that horrible, awful morning when I got the owl telling me Lily and James were dead. Killed by Lord Voldemort. My one-time master. 

And one year since I got the news that Amber and Salazar met the same demise. 

Or, at least, so everyone thought. 

Amber is still dead, I caution myself. Nothing and no one can bring her back. 

But if Salazar is alive, then there's hope. He says that for some reason his father couldn't kill him. 

I might as well give the sad tally. Lily, James, and Amber are dead. Sirius and Zippy are in Azkaban. Peter is supposedly dead, but I have a sneaking suspiscion that report isn't entirely accurate. Remus is in social exile. According to Salazar, Severus disappeared a few months ago, but I never really cared about him. 

Now that I think about it, I may be the best off of them all. Fat lot of good THAT does me. 

Well, if I look at it the right way, it's not that bad. I've got my life, I've got my mind, and I've got my magic. I mean, it's not like I snapped my wand in half or anything. 

I also have my reputation as a Death Eater. 

I joined Voldemort's ranks shortly after we graduated Hogwarts. Power was... is... the place for me. I have reason to suspect that Peter followed my lead, not joined of his own accord like Sirius thinks... thought... he's in Azkaban, Trina. Face it, he'll be insane if not dead by now. 

I guess when I ran to the Muggles, I was running from reality. I suppose one can only be so analytical when dealing with the demise of childhood friend after childhood friend... 

Look, I'm wandering from the subject again. The whole reason I discontinued this little spiritual journey in the first place. Maybe if I wander enough, I'll strike gold. 

Anyway, the main reason Salazar owled me is because of my goddaughter. 

James was godfather to Salazar's eldest, Sean, something that surprised some of us. 

But no one could have expected that Sean would have a twin. 

) * (

Her name is Stormy Jessica Riddle, and she is my goddaughter. 

Stormy inherited every bit of her (ahem) grandfather's power, and then some. I hate to say it, but she may have inadvertantly caused her parents' downfall. He wanted her on his side, and He gets what he wants. 

I suppose I should be the one to know. 

My course of action is clear to me now. I've got to leave. Disappear. I'll come back when Stormy's old enough to understand. 

I wonder if my parents will miss me? 

As I write, I am back in their house, in my old room. I have a feeling the only reason they let me come back was to placate the neighbors, who would have raised an uproar if they found out. The room, as well as my parents' behavior, awakens childhood memories. Some are good, some bad. 

It's well known that my parents refused to bestow their blessing on Jonathan's and my marriage. They don't like Muggles, which is ironic since neither are from pureblood families. The especially didn't approve of their daughter marrying a pure Muggle. 

So they renounced me, told me I was no longer welcome at their house. In return I told them they were no longer my parents. 

I don't regret that decision. 

The thing I've got to do now is leave. I've got to find a way to disappear in the wizard world. Hopefully the Muggles will forget me. No. They will forget me. For their own protection. 

He'll be looking for me, even in the state he's in. I made a lot of the things He did possible. Lord Voldemort doesn't just forget. I'll simply have to dodge him until Stormy's old enough to understand. 

) * (

Salazar, 

I can do what you ask, but not at this moment. The situation isn't right. I can still write you and tell you what's happening. 

I guess at this point all we can do is bid our time. Don't give up hope. 

I'll keep writing to you. Maybe we can make sense of it all. 

Signed, 

Your Old Friend Spots 

P.S. I know how you feel, losing your family. I've been through it. 

) * (

I guess it wouldn't be safe to write where I'm going here. But rest assured, it's very out of the way. I'll begin writing once more when I'm able to. 

Maybe writing things down helps more than I thought.   
  
  
  


A/N: R/R please. You've read, now review. 

Coming soon... Look for Trina: Discoveries-Part 3: Future and Trina: Scenes here on Fanfiction.net! 


	3. Part 3: Future

Trina: Discoveries- Part 3: Future 

Trina: Discoveries 

Part 3: Future   
  
  
  
  


A/N: This is extremely short. I could have made it longer, but that would have been adding extra stuff, which is, after all, not Trina's style. Enjoy it and please review.   
  
  
  
  


The future... ah, such a fickle thing. We spend our entire lives looking toward it, but by its very nature it remains beyond our reach. Before we know it, the future is the present, then the past. 

My future... probably much like my present. Continuing on here at Eville Mansion, being resident "housewife" and pretending to work for Tom. I wonder what will happen when he realizes I'm a spy. Probably he'll kill me. Make a big show if it, too. The thought doesn't really bother me. He is on the wrong side and I am on the right side. We both know it, he will just never admit it. I guess it'll stay that way, too. 

That's another reason I'm a traitor. Tom is too stubborn to see that good will win in the end, that he is destined to be on the losing side for all eternity. I may be in danger, but my side will win. 

I can't help but remember what Dumbledore said to me the other day. "Trina," he sighed, "I may be at the head of our side, but there's no one who does more for our cause than you and Severus." Did I mention that Severus is teaching at Hogwarts? He's a spy, too. Funny, but I don't have as much against him as I used to. We'll never be friends, but at least we don't hate each other. Comrades-in-arms, you could say. 

Well, I know who I am. I am a mutineer; I am a spy; I am in an occupation that demands lies when lies go against my nature. I am a liar that tells the truth; I am a good traitor; I am one who takes things for what they are. I am Spots. 

I am Catrina Skeeter.   
  
  
  
  


A/N: Yep. Very short. Review it anyway, please. And thank you in advance, if you do. 


End file.
